1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in tire tools and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a tire tool for facilitating both the removal and installation of a large tire on a wheel rim.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The removal and installation of tires on wheel rims is a difficult and time consuming operation, particularly the removal and installation of large diameter tires such as found on large highway and off-highway vehicles. The usual passenger automobile tire is sufficiently small and light weight as to permit manually positioning thereof on an elevation, substantially horizontally disposed machine having a tool mounted thereon which may be utilized for breaking the seal between the tire and wheel rim. Once the seal has been broken between the bead of the tire and the wheel rim, the tool may be manually moved around the outer periphery of the tire bead for separating the tire from the wheel rim, and the application of suitable manual pressure against the loosened tire permits the removal of the tire from the wheel rim. Large truck tires, and the like, however, are heavy and unweildy and cannot be manipulated in this manner, and it frequently requires many hours of manual labor for the removal and installation of a single tire of this type. The disadvantages will be readily apparent.
Many tools have been developed for facilitating the removal and installation of tires from the associated wheel rims, such as the Threlfall U.S. Pat. No. 786,611; Hussey U.S. Pat. No. 834,908; Dickey et al. U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,634; Wendelken U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,507; Schultz et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,029,860; and the McKinney U.S. Pat. No. 3,104,695. These tire tools, however, ride around the perimeter of tire and wheel rim and have not been found to be efficient or effective for the removal and installation of the large tires in widespread use today.